


I Like You Venti, Venti Much

by Blinding_Lights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Non-Famous, Alternative Universe - Starbucks, Barista Harry, Cute Harry, Cute Louis, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Non-Famous AU, Starbucks, Starbucks AU, The last three honestly have extremely brief mentions, Uni Student Louis, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, like Liam and Niall aren't even named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinding_Lights/pseuds/Blinding_Lights
Summary: It's the day after Valentine's Day and honey-less tea has never tasted so sweet.---Featuring cute, tiny Louis and barista Harry being sweet and fluffy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So hi, I haven't posted since 2015 haha! I actually based this story on my own real life experience on (the day after) Valentine's Day 2016. I was actually supposed to post this last year but I really wanted to post this on Valentine's Day. So yes. I did wait a year. So I am very excited to finally be posting this!
> 
> I honestly really do love this one. It's my favorite thus far.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, commenting, leaving kudos and/or bookmarking! I really do appreciate you all, you're all amazing! Please enjoy this little fic!

Stepping off the train and onto the platform, Louis quickly weaved his way through the evening rush hour crowds to exit the station. He adjusted the bag straps on his shoulders, hoping to relieve some of the pressure caused by the weight of his textbooks. His bag plopped right back down onto the tense muscles, the tension in the small of his back aching still. The day had been long and not much else.

During his governance class he had gifted some lollipops to his friends, as belated Valentines Day treats since today was Monday and the holiday was yesterday. In that same class there was a pop quiz that he knew nothing about (he failed). He met up with more of his friends in his next class then they all lazed around during their two hour lunch break and finished up their afternoon with more classes. He leaves campus to commute home and it's just routine. Routine and draining.

Once outside the station he crosses traffic to the coffee establishment located conveniently across the street. He trudges into Starbucks and inside it's surprisingly calm, juxtaposed to the chaos outside. He takes a moment to breathe in the scent of ground coffee, hot tea and sugary pastries. He faintly hears someone greet him through the music playing from his earphones, an employee he assumes. Louis pulls out his phone while walking towards the line and shoots Zayn, his flatmate, a text asking him if he'd like anything from Starbucks. The line moves slow, he observes the employees working and notices two brunets and a blond. All three of them crafting drinks for the customers. One of the brunets, a curly haired barista, also mans the register.

His phone vibrates and he gets an answer from Zayn. Louis' attention then averts away from the three working men to text Zayn confirmation and when he'll probably be home. It's six in the evening, he'll probably be home in half an hour. He pauses his music once the customer in front of him moves to let him take the counter.

Louis is met with a friendly smile and Starbucks green eyes while he pockets his phone.

"Good morning!" The cashier greets cheerily. He stutters though then corrects himself. "I-I mean good afternoon! Evening! I mean evening."

Louis giggles and goes crinkly eyed, at the mans stumble. "I know, with days this long I'm sure you need a boost of caffeine too."

He removes his earphones as not to seem rude, his timing must be synced well because he hears the other mans lovely laughter. Curly hair bounces as he laughs. As the barista calms down he looks in to Louis' eyes, asking him sincerely, "What would you like today?"

"Uhm... Wow." Louis' mind goes blank for a moment. He glances up at the menu behind the cashiers head but still can't remember his order. "Gosh, this is what I mean, haha! Really need that caffeine, anyway. Uhm, right! A chamomile tea! With honey. In a Venti cup please."

"On ice, or hot?" The barista inquires.

"Hot please." Louis answers. They smile fondly at each other, while Louis passes him his payment. The barista turns the blond, just as he's placing the bills into the register, and explains Louis' order. "Venti chamomile tea, hot."

Louis catches the barista's name tag, then smiles at Harry as he turns back to face Louis again. "So how are you?" Harry asks.

Louis just simply replies by explaining his current state of physical and emotional exhaustion in one word. "Tired." And shrugs. Louis fiddles with his clammy hands as he vaguely pays attention to the two other baristas behind Harry, said man who continues to look at Louis with a small grin.

Just as Louis' about to ask Harry how his own day was like, Harry's eyes widen a bit, as if remembering something, and shuffles over to the side behind some tall syrup bottles. Blue eyes follow him in curiosity and an eyebrow is raised out of amusement. In the back of Louis' mind, he wonders if he's holding up the line. A quick glance behind him disconfirms the possible reality. Harry then reappears and steps back to where he stood behind the register.

Louis realizes Harry is offering something to him when his attention is back on him.

"Happy Valentines Day." Harry gleams. Louis takes whatever it is in Harry's hand into his own. It's a little paper heart.

"We love you venti, venti much." Louis reads. He coos and flips the heart over where on the red side it reads another coffee related pun. "We love you a latte. I've heard that one before but they're both still adorable."

Harry laughs along with Louis, and the blond hands Harry Louis' drink before busying himself with something else.

Louis stands there for a moment after receiving his drink from Harry. He looks at the creamy brown side of the paper heart to read the pun again. His head pulls up to smile at Harry once more.

"Thanks for this, it really made my day." Louis expresses kindly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I hope you enjoy your tea." And with that, Louis turns and leaves, a little bounce with every step he takes.

* * *

It's when he's at his flat buildings entrance that he realizes a few things. One, he forgot to buy Zayn his caramel frappé. Two, he's crushing pretty hard on Harry. And three, honey-less tea has never tasted so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to leave a comment or kudos if you liked the story, share it even haha! But of course please don't steal it.
> 
> Sending much love to all of you! Have a Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
